Dragon's senses
by Kill Lisanna
Summary: An apology story for not updating "Heartfilia's heartbeat" for so long. Summary: Everyone knows that dragons have keen senses. Apparently Dragon Slayers are the same. Hear, sight, smell, touch, taste. 5 senses, each of them keen. Natsu knows about his keen senses its nothing new to him. But recently his senses started focusing on Lucy... I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.
1. Chapter 1: Hear

Dragon's senses: Hearing (voice of an angel)

Loud, noisy, annoying. Too much, too different, too loud.

People's voices can hurt ones ears. Till you hear an angel.

* * *

I was so screwed up. No I didn't destroy anything. Yet. It's just my dragon's senses- I have keen hearing, sight, smell and taste.

Don't take me wrong. I LOVE being a Dragon Slayer, but sometimes it's bothersome. It has its positives- I can hear conversations from long distances, I can see things better and before anyone can see them, I can sniff food or other things from kilometers and I can name every ingredient that my food was made of and I can easily tell if food was poisoned. Awesome right? But not all the time. Sometimes I hear or see things I don't want to hear or see, not all smells are nice and having keen nose don't help at all. Taste the same, when I taste something I don't like in my food, normal people wouldn't have know of.

* * *

Right now I'm suffering of my hearing. First I had to step through a sea of people on market day's morning. Voices comes to me frome every direction. Everyone were screaming trying to be louder from one another. It was too loud, too many different voices at once were giving me a headache. I couldn't hear my own thoughts.

Finally I was free but it didn't lasted too long when I heard girls screaming something about fire mage that was in Haregon.

Fate made up for my previous suffering! I followed the sound of screaming group of girls. Girls voices are the worst, it's high, squeaking and all TOO LOUD.

But right now I had mission- I had to find my father and nothing was going in my way.

I pushed through the big group that worsened my headache.

And fate kicked me hard in the ass. It wasn't Igneel, it was some creepy dude using cheap fire tricks.

How lame, he even gave me his autograph. Then I was kicked hard by his fangirls that SCREAMED at me. Why not? At least I had a little peace now when they went away.

I was disappointed, though, I really hopped it was Igneel. Next fruitless clue.

-He is really disgusting.- I heard someone's voice. I turned around and saw a blond haired girl about my age.

Great, what I needed the most now was talking girl. Even though I was irritated I was confused, why such pretty girl wasn't drooling over that guy like others and instead was talking to me.

She smiled at me and said- Thanks for the earlier.- I didn't know what she was talking about .maybe she is weird.

Yep, she was weird, but also very kind. She treated me and Happy food as a thnaks for saving her from that's dude charm spell.

I found out her name was Luigi,pretty weird, but for food I'll bear with it. She also talks a lot, then again every girl talks a lot. But her talking was different from other girls. She had a nice voice, gentle and full of emotions of what she was talking about. Right now, she was talking about joining her dream guild. Such an open book, even when she squealed it was kind of cute, instead of annoying. Her voice even though excited calmed me down. She paid for our food and left and after 10 minutes or so I already missed her voice.

In the end I saved her from the dude from before and took her with me to Fairy Tail. While traveling by a train we talked a little (actually I asked her to talk to me, already motion sick). She was really thankfull for taking her with me and even when I leaned on her shoulder she didn't mind. Her voice was soothing, gentle and quiet. It kept my thoughts away from the sickness and helped me to find enough peace to fall asleep. Maybe girls' voices weren't so bad , as long as it sounded as Luigi's voice. As long as it sounded like an angel's voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Sight

Dragon's senses: (Breathtaking) Sight

Sigh requires a cooperation of eyes and brain.

Brain recognize shapes, colors while eyes take it all in for brain to analise.

But sometimes, if you see something breathtaking, brain will stop working and you can't take your eyes off of this something.

Or somebody.

* * *

I mentioned that I had keen hearing? Well, if I did I can tell about sigh now. When I thought about it I don't think that keen sigh is worse than keen hearing, it rarely give me a headache.

But like in the prevoius case it has its advantages and disadvantages.

As a Dragon Slayer my sigh is A-W-E-S-O-M-E. I see better than anyone-i see sharper, I can sooner catch a glimpse of something or somebody and from longer distances . But (mostly in the morning) when sun rise, the colors hits me harder than anyone, even through the curtains. And everyone wonders how can I get up so early while being so lazy -.-'

And let's just say I see (sometimes) things that I don't want, gosh people are so perverted sometimes. My Dragon's eyes are really usefull in the fight of course, but I'm not in any fight right now.

It's about that Lui... Lucy girl I brought to guild with me.

I don't know why but I found her... breathtaking. She sends my thoughts to hell whenever I have time to sit and just stare at her.

At first I ddin't care about her appearance . We met and then went in opposite ways, propably never meeting again. But somebody had different plans so now, I see her everyday (and sometimes nights). We become friends quickly then partners, formed a team and finally best friends. My observations started after Phantom Lord's attack and when Lucy left to go home, to her father.

While ridding the trin I recalled my memories with her but in every memory I saw slim, blond haired, brown eyed girl. She looked like Lucy but she wans't her.

After that I started observing her and noticing her beauty.

Just wow. I even don't know where to start! I'm not well educated, but even if I'd I don't think I could find suitable words to describe her look. But I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm going to try.

At first I had to tell, she is breathtaking. It's the first time i'm seeing something (or somebody in this cause) so beautiful.

I think i'll start from her body ( the best-her face- I'll leave for the end).

She isn't only slim, she is curvaceous in all right places. Life was really good for her. She has small feet with always painted nails, long, slim and just so perfect legs which she leaves uncovered as much as she can. Perfectly shaped ass (I'm NOT a pervert, I just sya what I see), her flat stomach with slight outlines of muscules. Small waist, and finally cheery on the cake. Or two cheeries. Lucy's pride- her breasts. She has rights to be proud of them, nearly every woman in Fairy Tail is jealous of them and when she walks through the town she gets envy stares form other girls. Beside them being big, they are rather comfortable (you don't have to know how I found it out). Higher is her collar bone and swan like neck. Once in a while I feel an urge to bite into it when she expose it, it's sooo tempting. And of course her stron yet girly arms and small hands, one of them with our guild mark on it.

And now, her face. If I'd ever saw an angel I'm sure it'd have Lucy's face. Her pale face with little blush (which deepens whenever I compliment her) is perfectly framed by her golden hair. Is it possible for her hair to catch and absorb sunshines? Because it's the only explanatation why her hair has such a color.

Her face is flawless, like all her body. Sometimes I wonder how her skin would feel against my hand if I touched her.

Through her eyes you can see all feelings she has at the moment. When they are bright and shines with little sparks in them, I know she is excited and happy; when her eyes runs from place to place not looking at who she is talking with, but with that little glint in them, I know she is embarassed- althought she is self-concious, she has a shy and modest side- and a little happy, what I don't know is why its happening mostly when I compliment her or (sometimes) just talk with her. When her brown orbs are dull, still and glassy I know she is sad, disappointed and going to cry, it's my goal to see it as rarely (or never) as possible. Usually her chocolate brown eyes reflects sunshines so beautifuly that I want to look into them all the time. Her small nose that she wrinkle cutely along with her forehead while she is deep in thoughts or confused. I like seeing pout when I tease her. Her lips looks so cute then. I wonder why they are so pink, lika a jelly ( I want to taste them!), but what I like (love) the most is when her lips curl into a bright smile. It's funny when she stuff her cheeks, she looks like a hamster!

Her pale complexion makes her look like a porcelain doll- beautiful but easy to break.

As much as I like to see her happy and smiling, I enjoy looking at her when she sleeps (it's the top reason why I break in to her apartment). I like seeing her being so peaceful and totally defenseless. Seeing her like this gives me that peacefull feeling inside me and bust my ego knowing I'm the only one that protect that fragile looking girl.

Noticing her beauty I'm staring at her more often, always discovering something new (I don't mind if anybody or her notice) and compliment her more often just to see her happy and embarassed face.

I think that her breathtaking look is one of things that keeps our bond to grew stronger.


	3. Chapter 3: Smell

Dragon senses: Smell (of spring)

Smell is extremly sensitive sense, because after smelling something, it burst your body into action.

When the smell is disgusting you want to run or vomit, because you can'h shut this sense down.

Nice and gentle scents relax you, calm one's nerves and makes you feel good.

But there are also scents, that gives you a high.

* * *

I'd totally live without dragon's keen sense of smell, really. Normal could do good. As everything it has its advantages and disadvantages but its harder than everything. Nasty noises goes as soon as I or cause ot he noises leaves or shut up, I can also cover my ears. The same goes to sigh. But nasty smells stay in my nose much longer, after smelling something disgusting it sometimes takes long hours to get rid of it and use my nose again.

Rotting, old and displeasing scents are nearly 5 times more intense for me than for normal people, and I smell them sooner than the others.

My nose is really useful during missions, for example I can easily track down thieves or wizards or any other things I'm after, I can find lost things and smell if someone is following me or my comrades.

Most of the time I use my nose to find food I lkie when the smell of food fills my nose, it makes my mouth to water.

One of the reasons why my house is in the middle of the woods is scent ot the forest- fresh and calming. Althought I'm very social I don't like big crowds of people (save my nakama in the guild)- it hurts my nose and makes me feel like vomiting. Too much scents in one place, sweat, food, heavy perfumes, dust and smell of new things. It hurts, really, especially for someone with the sensitive nose like me.

Everyone has individual scent so without looking or hearing I know who is near me (as long as the smell is familiar to me).

But there is that one scent that relax me, calms me down, makes me feel better. It's comforting, overpowering me. The one that sometimes cause my guard to drop down.

It's Lucy's scent, she smells like spring. She doesn't use heavy perfumes that makes it hard to breath.

The first time I picked her scent was in her apartment 2 weeks after she moved in. At first I thought its some kind of air freshener, but that scent was all over her through the whole day in the guild.

After couple of visits I asked Lucy about it out of curiosity.

_Flashback_

_-Lucy, can I ask you soemthing?- I asked looking at her while she sat beside her desk._

_-Sure as long as its not about making you food and letting you stay over and sleep in my bed.- She said not looking at me. I pouted because it was ones of the questions I was gonna ask her._

_-What kind of perfumes you use?_

_-Oh, its flowers perfume.- Ooo so that's why she reminds me of spring so much- They must be expensive, right?_

_-No not really.- She answered simply. I rose an eyebrow in question.- I make them myself so it sin't so expensive.- Interesting._

_-So where do you buy ingredients? And when did you lern it?_

_- I learnt it after I ran away from home. For sometime I worked in perfume shop, so I learned a lot. I pick ingredients from various of places._

_- Prefume shop? You didn't tell me. Wasn't it hard working in place like this?- I asked wrinkling my nose in distaste._

_-At first yes, but after some time I got used to it. It's cheeper when I make perfumes by myself. They are expensive and usually I can barely afford my rent, not talking about such __expenditure.- She laughed when i mumbled a quiet 'sorry'._

_-How do you make them?_

_-Well its not so hard. I use oil and flower's extract. In the spring I do them myself, but in the autumn and winter I buy them at shop, because its hard getting flower's extract in that seasons. But I hardly ran out of my homemade perfumes. _

_-So that's why- I mumbled absentmindedly._

_-Huh?_

_-So that's why you always smell like spring to me.- I grinned at her, while Lucy turned red._

_-Okay, I'm going to eat something and then go to sleep.- I said going to Lucy's kitchen._

_-Don'y think about it!- She screamed._

_End of flashback_

Indeed Lucy was making her own perfumes for herself. Once I even went with her to pick up wild flowers. I really like hers perfumes better than this 'smell-like-every-thing-possible-and-cost-like-a-w hole-guild-building's' kind of perfumes.

Her smell is fragile and natural. Natural is the thing I like the most (I grew up in the forest so its pretty familiar for me).

But beside her perfumes she has her own unique scent. Of course everyone has their own scents that belongs only to them.

Lucy's scent is simply... delicious, then again I can't compare her to any food I know. Her scent makes my mouth water, especially after she takes a shower and when I sneak in her bed at night till morning. What I like the most is that her scent never changes independently of situation and other things, it only intensify sometimes.

Oh, there were one time when her scent was different. I smelled it on her future self. She still smelled like Lucy, but without her flower perfumes on, only her natural scent. But there were also one more scent added on her (in other circumstances I'd grin like a madman smelling it). My own scent on Lucy, so strong and clear. I decided I liked it, very much.

After all this crap with dragons, when my senses was still in the sharpest state and adrenaline was bumping through my veins I experienced something... wonderful.

Lucy came frome behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I inhaled her scent reasuring myself that she was alive and here with me. Her perfumes mixed with her natural scent wih a bit of my scent, relaxed me and brought back my optimistic thoughts along with bright future ahead of us. It gave me strength and feel of security... I can't directly describe it!

but in one short sentence: It gave me a _**high.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Touch

**Aaaaaaand... ONE MORE TO GO! I hope you like this story :D**

* * *

Dragon's senses: Touch (holding hands)

It's nothing special. Just two limbs holding each other.

But sometimes it can give you warmth, feeling of safety and small yet strong, pleasurable electric **shockwaves.**

* * *

I've been hit by Laxus' lightnings so many times that I lost count. But I know how it feels to be hit by lightnings now. Yet, that knowledge didn't prepare me for that electric shockwaves.

I think it's because it wasn't coming from the storm or Laxus or an enemy. It come from Lucy. And what shocked me the most it was because simple touch as holding hands is. It wasn't our first time holding hands so it was a mystery to me why I reacted in such way.

Now I'm sitting in the guild wondering about that. Lucy hasn't arrived yet, Happy went to give Charle a fish, Erza and Gray went on a mission (the job is about assisting a young and _very _spoiled lady on shopping- she wanted a ice mage to keep her cool and re-equip mage for protection) it was Ice Bastard's second punishment for destroying Erza's cake.

Elfman and Lisanna went on grocery shopping for Mira and Metal freak went to library with Levy, so I was free to sit and think without being interrupted.

I remembered the first time I grabbed Lucy's hand . It was also a day when we first met- she wanted to join Fairy Tail, we (mostly I) destroyed the port and Rune Knights were chasing after us. I grabbed her on instinct. She treated me and Happy food even though we were complete strangers. She was unbelievably kind so I saved her and invited to the guild. I didn't see the reason why wouldn't I do that.

I looked at my hands. Till this day I remember how her hand felt in my large, warm and calloused one.

It was smaller, less warm, slightly shaking (but I hardly even noticed, because of the adrenalina still bumping in my veins) and smooth, like a satin or something like that.

But I didn't feel the electric shockwaves.

Second time I held her hand was on our first mission (we had to destroy that Melon's dude book). When I think about it, it was more like I dragged her. This time it was my hand that trembled and sweated slightly, but what could I do?! Lucy really looked good in that maid outfit.

But I didn't feel the electric shockwaves.

I dragged her with me so many times that I don't think it should be considered as holding hands.

If I remember correctly the first time she held/grabbed my hand was after her fight with Angel and we fell from a waterfall. I can't really tell I was too sick.

Next time I held her hand was propably when we were fighting Hades. Hmmm... actually, it was more like she held mine, because I lost too much magic and was about to fell into the crater. I was so exhausted that I hardly even noticed anything. What I noticed was how firm and strong her hold was and it was not because if she loosened her hold I would fell. No, it was because Lucy got stronger. I couldn't show how proud I was outside, but inside I puffed in pride.

But I didn't feel the electric shockwaves.

We held hands shortly after that, when Acnologia attacked.

I reached my hand out for Lucy to take it. She was hesistant so I grabbed it by myself, giving her strength through my grip and it worked. Then we stood with our nakama in circle grabbing each others hands. I squezeed her hand reasuringly and she squezeed mine back. Then I noticed the warmth of her skin for the first time. It wasn't nearly as hot as mine but... it was different it gave me an unfamiliar kind of warmness, but I seeked for it from then on.

I also felt a little sparkles inside me, but I am not sure if it was because yhe spell that saved us or the prologue of the electric shockwaves.

Our next 'grabbing hands' thing happened 7 years later! Even if I didn't feel it I really earned for Lucy touch. And my wish was granted. We took a job with required dancing so Lucy was teaching with the ruckus guild which Fairy Tail is and my fierce temper our lessons (or hands holding) didn't last long. Even though I enjoyed our skin to skin contact. It gave me the warmness I earned for 7 years from Tenrou Island and left me at ease. I enjoyed it that much that I accidentaly stepped on Lucy's foot ^^'. Right there I noticed something- Lucy's hands changed. Once her smooth hands, now were more calloused. The callousness was more visible in the place between her thumb and index finger of her right hand- a result of her effort to improve her skills, doing jobs and effort she puts in her writing.

I had the urge to kiss her hand in that moment.

And there was that tingling sensation. Like an electric shockwaves.

I regret not askingWendy to cast a Troia on me longer so I could dance with Lucy on our mission, because it was when she held my hands. To my misfortune when we were lifted in the air my motion sickness kicked in and in addition of the electric shockwaves it didn't helped me much. Too bad, because she was as pretty as ever...

sadly next time I held her hand and felt shockwaves, wasn't so nice. It was after Lucy lost her fight on Grand Magic Games with Flare dur to Raven Tail's cheating. I helped her to get up after the lose, giving her my usual attitude, cheering her up as best as I could. Althought I wanted to lift her and place in my arms as a princess (or dragon's treasure what I prefer to call her) I didn't do that. I knew it would do more damage than help. Holding her hand that time unleashed a waterfall of feelings inside me like affection, sadness, anger, pride and protectiveness. The last one made me carry her into the infirmary when we left the sigh of the transmission lacryma, in the end.

During the war I witnessed future Lucy's death. So what she came from the future? She was still Lucy! She was my best friend for Mavis sake! Yet she died. Right before everyone, right before me. And I couldn't do a damn thing to protect her... the next thing I knew my vission was blurry and red with rage, anger and sadness.

After Ultear and Meredy helped me to escape shadows that future Rogue pushed me into, I crawled to future Lucy's dead body ( even thought I didn't want to see her like this, I couldn't let anyone to witness my break down ). grabbing her hand I cried- it was cold and unmoving. I got scared then, I realized Lucy isn't immortal (call me stupid idiot, but I'm serious). She will die someday and her hand will become like this. One day I'll lose her- on a mission, from illness, in 2 years, in month, tomorrow... today. I think the last word made me rise my sorry ass and save the day once again.

When all of it was over, I could finally bring myself up to relax a little- Rouge was defeated, dragons disappeared and Lucy was alive. Then I felt two arms encircling me from the behind. I hadn't had to turn around to tell who it was, I'd recognize these small hands and familiar warmth everywhere. Her steady heartbeat made me smile a little. I touched her hands with mine, interlocked our fingers and squezeed them tightly and she did the same. Shockwaves was that powerful that it made me tremble slightly.

-Natsu!- I jerked in my seat and turned to see my blond best friend. She was standing beside my seat, looking at me quizically.

-Hey, Luce! What's up?- It seems that I cheer up just by her presence.

-I'm going on grocery shopping. I promised that I'll make you diner onlu if you help me carry the bags, remember?- She said and I was on my feet in mere seconds.

-Okay so let's go! I'm all fired up!- I said and grabbing her hand I dragged her outside the guild towards the market district.- Hey, how about we grab some lunch before grocery? We can do grocery after eating and small shopping for you, I'll pay.- I said slowing down to normal pace.

She giggled lightly and looked at me. - Sounds like a date, huh?

I smirked and brought her hand up to my face not breaking eye contact with her. I kissed the back of her right hand gently and said – Maybe it is.- And dropped our hands to our sides. Few second later I felt her fingers interlock with mine and squeezing them in silent agreement, and the smile on her face only got wider and more beautiful.

The warmness and electric shockwaves were as strong as ever. And they finally reached my heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Taste

**And the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this story ;)**

* * *

Dragon senses: Taste (kiss)

Not everything taste as good as it is looking.

Bad taste linger in your mouth for long until you get rid of it.

Taste means eating and eating means a bliss of being fed.

Yet, there are the tastes that fill something else than your stomach.

Your heart.

* * *

Keen taste is amazing! Of all the senses its my favorite!

Of course, sometimes things happens and I'm near vomiting then. It happens rarely, sometimes I get tricked, ate some bad tasting flames or taste something I don't like added to my food (it happens nearly never, because before eating I sniff my food).

Because of the keen taste I enjoy eating so much- it makes eating more enjoyable and food more delicious.

Lately I've been experiencing a new kind of taste. Lucy's food. First time she cooked for me was when I was sick. It wasn't exactly my taste, because I like my food to be spicy and hot, the food Lucy prepared was mild, a little sweet and things she forced me to drink for my cold were bitterish.

Nevertheless I enjoyed it because of 2 reasons: 1. She did it form me, because she cared for me. 2. Even thought it wasn't my taste it was good. I always empty Lucy's fridge, but I never ate food made by her before.

So it was my first time eating Lucy's food.

When I got the best taste of her cooking skills was on our third date.

Yes, you read right.

Me and Lucy are dating.

I, Natsu Dragneel FINALLY confessed to Lucy. I was in love with my best friend, I was practically since I brought her to the guild ( and since she invaded my heightened senses).

On our first date we went out- we did ( to my relief) small shopping, went to eat something and then to park, when I confessed to her. We hugged (I swear there isn't greater feeling than holding her in my arms) and to celebrate our relationship we went to amusement park. We forgot to get ingredients for our ealier promised diner, because of all the fun we had and heavy rain that catch us.

We decided to move our diner date to tomorrow, but I felt sick ( maybeit was because I had lend Lucy my jacket and walked through heavy rain bare chested) and instead we got 'treat-the-patient' kind of date.

And finally our third date came. Earlier that day I helped Lucy to carry all the things necessary (I remind you, I eat a lot) and then went to prepare myself. I picked wild flowers for Lucy, because I knew she would prefer them more instead of that bought in the shop (and she can makes perfumes from them later). I went to the guild to find Levy, I asked her if she could go and buy a book for Lucy that she'll surely like. I gave her money and went to my house to change clothes. I dressed up, grabbed flowers- just for her, I wanted to give her something to make her smile- and went to the guild. Levy wasn't here so I asked Gajeel if he saw her. He said she hasn't come back from the book shop yet so I followed Levy's scent to one of the book shops. I arrived in the moment she was exiting the shop. She gave me a nicely wrapped book ( I wanted to thank her for taking care of me while I was sick) wished us a great date.

When I arrived at Lucy's apartment everything was ready. I gave her presents ans she kissed my cheek thanking me, but didn't unwrapped the book,yet. We sat beside table talking, laughing and eating.

I was amazed how good her cooking was! It was spicy, hot and a hint of something I couldn't name. I non stop complimented her skills and her food. It was better than any kind of fire!

I even ate the dessert with was spicy and sweet (how did she make it? I have no idea).

Mmmmm... my taste buds were in heaven. I helped Lucy to wash the dishies after, feeling obligated to do at least it. Then we watched an adventure movie (with a hint of romance plot requested by Lucy). It was late in the night so we decided it's time to go to sleep so I prepared to leave. I hugged her tightly, kissed the both of her cheeks tenderly and stepped in the way to my house. But before I left her house Luce have me a peck on the lips.

I was so shocked that I don't remember how I got home. I thought about that kiss through all the night. In fact it was our first kiss on the lips, usually we would kiss each other on the cheeks, nothing more. It was new for me and I guess it was also new for her.

When Luce pressed her lips to mine I felt shiver travel down my spine. Her taste still reminded on my lips.

It was sweet, but not the cake or candy's kind of sweet. It was delicious, it made my mind go through thousands thoughts per second, muscules relax and knees shaking. I wanted to taste it again, because it was the exact thing I tasted in her food. I had no idea if it was because she ate it or it was from her. I was so excited that as soon as the clock bing-bonged the 8 a.m. I dressed up, bought the biggest bouquet of red roses I could afford (bye-bye food money T.T) and raced towards Lucy's place. When I arrived I heard noises from her bathroom and by sounds she was brushing her teeth. Sweet, it was exactly what I needed for my researches. When she exited the bathroom (still in her cute pyjamas with dragons and stars on it) her jaw dropped, seeing me in front of her window with the large bouquet.

-Natsu!- She shouted and ran to me eyeing the flowers.- What is this?

-It's my thank you for yesterday's date. You are the greatest cook I ever met.- I daid sincerely and she blushed, receiving the flowers.

-Thank you- She mumbled and went to search for the vase for the flowers. I noticed the unwrapped book. I handed it to her when she went in the room.

-Are you not going to unpack it?- I asked her.

-I was to tired to do it yesterday and today I wanted to unpack it with you beside me.- She said and started to tear up the wrapping paper.

She gasped as soon as the cover come into a sigh. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, like she did yesterday but much more longer.

As the last time shiver crawled down my spine and I had to sit on the window sill, because of the trembling knees. There was it, that taste. So sweet, delicious. The way her lips moved against mine was so possesive and passionate that I couldn't help myself but respond as passionate and possesive as her. I still hadn't found what is this taste. She still tasted like what she added to yesterday's diner. I was so determinated to find out (and to kiss her) that I grabbed her waist with one hand and the other went to the back of her head keeping her in place.

It was hot, it was the hottest thing I ever expirienced. I was Fire Dragon Slayer so definition of 'hot' never existed for me. But now I felt like I was burning from the inside. It felt great.

I nibbled and sucked on her lower lip tasting it. To my surprise I released a moan from her. The breath that escaped her mouth was also unique. I took the opportunity and slipped my tongue in her mouth and we both moaned.

The source of her taste surrounded my tongue which was in seven heaven now. She couldn't be compared to any fire or food ( just as I thought there isn't better thing than her cooking). And when her fierce tongue swirled around mine I only tightened my grip on her and she did the same. After sometime whe had to pull away because of lack of air. We both were panting hard and Lucy had a tint of blush dusting her cheeks.

-What was that for?- I chuckled breathlessly.

-It's MY thank you for the book. I've been looking for this book for years now!- She said and hugged me.

-You're welcome.- I pulled her on my lap unconsciously still trying to find out what is this taste. We stayed like this for a while, Lucy tucked her head into my neck while I strocked her hair gently.

Finally I pulled back to look at her and ask her about her taste, but she was faster.

-I love you, Natsu- She said and kissed me again.

And I had the chance to once again taste her. But now it all made sense to me. I fnially named her taste. It was _love _and everything I _loved._ Which is Lucy. The delicious, mind-blowing, intoxicating and addictive taste that I would taste by kissing her was love and Lucy.

I pulled away, breaking the kiss for a moment to respond her.

-I love you too, Lucy.- I said grabbing her head in my hands to press a soft kiss on her lips.

-Sweet.- I whispered and dove in- tongue out- to taste her and her love on my taste buds.


End file.
